


久别情更深

by idnxhrhfjf



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon - Freeform, Kang seungyoon/Kim jinwoo freeform, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idolverse, just boys being soft and in love, wot4
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idnxhrhfjf/pseuds/idnxhrhfjf
Summary: “我和昇润尼换了座位。”“是吗？为什么？”宋旻浩温柔地对他说，他把嘴唇贴在李昇勋的脖子上：“我想你了。”在这里winner是睡在一起的，但现在有点不同的是他们不住在一起了，宋旻浩想李昇勋了。





	久别情更深

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fonder (Absence Makes The Heart Grow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987961) by [saturnalyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnalyia/pseuds/saturnalyia). 

> 【中文说明】
> 
> 这是一篇由我自行翻译和搬运的文章，非原创，已获原作太太授权，授权在原文评论区可以看到。
> 
> 原作太太写的很棒，有些句子可以直译，为了更加准确和通顺的表达文章原意，是采用机翻和人工翻译结合的形式，我不会在原文的基础上做过多改动，因此一些对我而言难以理解或者很突兀的句子会在译文中标示。
> 
> 祝各位看文愉快
> 
> [English description]
> 
> This is an article translated and transported by myself. It is not original, and has been authorized by the original author, authorization can be seen in the original comment area.
> 
> The original author wrote very well. Some sentences can be translated literally. In order to express the original meaning of the article more accurately and fluently, it is a combination of machine translation and human translation.I won't make too many changes on the basis of the original text, so some sentences that are difficult for me to understand and very abrupt will be marked in the translation.
> 
> I wish you all a happy reading.

他们正等着登机，身体沉重，睡眼朦胧，当李昇勋感觉到一对手臂在他的腰上滑动，一个尖尖的下巴勾在他的肩膀上时，他靠向散发着温暖的熟悉触感中。

“你想做什么？”他咕哝着，把头靠在宋旻浩身上，眼睑下垂。

“我和昇润尼换了座位。”

“是吗？为什么？”

宋旻浩温柔地对他说，他把嘴唇贴在李昇勋的脖子上：“我想你了。”

李昇勋感觉到自己的脸上露出了笑容，他打着哈欠，把胳膊伸到头顶上，取代了宋旻浩：“秦禹哥会不会不高兴？你抛弃了他？”

“（我不在）秦禹哥会继续生活的。”宋旻浩回答，他转过头，李昇勋跟着他的目光，穿过登机门，来到金秦禹坐在姜昇润旁边的地方，他们俩懒洋洋地坐在一起，睡着了。“另外。”宋旻浩补充道：“我想秦禹哥也想念润尼了。”

这就是他们搬进两个分开的宿舍的原因之一。别误会，李昇勋喜欢和姜昇润住在一起，尤其喜欢在姜昇润焦躁不安，无法独处时，爬到床上躺在他的怀里。他也知道，宋旻浩和金秦禹可能也在做同样的事情，离他们只有几层楼远，所有的温柔和懒惰的吻和手指都在皮肤上留下痕迹。

李昇勋不介意这样，但他很想念他们。有时候，当姜昇润不在的时候，李昇勋会醒着躺在床上，想知道他是否应该穿着睡衣下楼，只是为了和金秦禹一起钻到被子下面，或者蜷缩在宋旻浩旁边。他从不这样做，主要是因为尽管他渴望陪伴，但对于一个早起的人来说，这太费劲了。

但他想，这就是为什么他期待他们的海外时间表，期待他们的例行程序的中断，让他们弥补失去的时间。

他转过身来，望着宋旻浩那双明亮而热切的眼睛，从他鼻梁上的眼镜上方凝视着他。李昇勋笑了，一只手搭在宋旻浩的肩上。他用拇指摸着从宋旻浩锁骨上滑落下来的T恤露出纹身的地方。

“哥。”宋旻浩说。李昇勋手从宋旻浩的肩上垂下来，滑下手臂，以便于把他们的手指扣在一起了。

“旻浩。”他回答。

在李昇勋看来，宋旻浩真的很帅。他的头发变长了，李昇勋喜欢他的刘海垂在眼前，喜欢造型师给他设定的凌乱造型，喜欢宋旻浩专注于其他事情时，心不在焉地把头发从脸上放下来的样子。

喜欢想着用手指缠住那些柔软的发丝，然后用力拉扯——只要能让宋旻浩喘息就行了。

“你在看我。”宋旻浩说。

李昇勋眨了眨眼。他几乎没在飞机上睡过觉，他的头感觉像是满是棉絮，宋旻浩站在他前面的酒店大厅里，等待经理让他们登记入住，他的头好奇地歪着。他们的距离近到可以触摸。

“你长得好看。”李昇勋回答说，因为他昏昏欲睡，这是他首先想到的事情，而且也认为是正确的答案。

宋旻浩讥笑，转动着眼眸。但他的脸上露出了亲切的微笑，他用力推了一下他的胳膊。李昇勋用胳膊搂住宋旻浩的后颈，拉着他给了他一个拥抱。宋旻浩绊了一跤，撞到了胸口。

“啊，哥。”他抱怨道：“你在做什么？。”

“困了。”李昇勋说，没有回答问题。“想睡一觉。”他把更多的重量压在宋旻浩的脸上，脸颊压在宋旻浩的太阳穴上。宋旻浩的身上可以问道一些汗味，飞机上的霉味，还有他身上辛辣的古龙水气味。李昇勋闭上眼睛，吸气。

宋旻浩将双臂搂住李昇勋的腰，将头前倾到李昇勋的肩上，叹息着似乎他很满足。也许吧，李昇勋希望他是这样。

“时茂哥说晚饭前不要睡觉。”宋旻浩说：“不然我们会有时差反应。”

“我已经有时差反应了。”

“我可没这么规定你。”

李昇勋走开一段距离，只够让他看着宋旻浩。宋旻浩看上去很累，就像最近经常看到的那样，眼框的下缘有着阴影。这让李昇勋想用手指梳理着他的头发，在他的耳边低语直到睡着。

“我们共用一个房间。”李昇勋说。“你和我。”就像他们过去那样——不是事实上，而是本质上——当他们仍然生活在一起时，在黑暗中摸索着，在被子下面，用薄的被子，所有的手、嘴唇、舌头和牙齿，手臂相互缠绕，双腿缠绕，呼吸缓慢地同步下沉。

宋旻浩笑了笑，点了点头，接着又重复了一遍：“你和我。”

李昇勋到房间的第一件事就是把他的化妆包从手提箱里拿出来，然后去冲个澡。他讨厌飞行给他带来的感觉，尽管飞机像往常一样，冷得让人难以忍受，但满身都是汗，粘糊糊的。所以他站在淋浴喷头下面，让水倒在他身上，很热，他能感觉到自己的皮肤变红了。

当他把水关掉的时候，他开始觉得自己有点像自己了。他用毛巾擦干净，看着镜子里的自己。他认为自己长得不错，但他认为自己也没什么特别之处。

“哥。”宋旻浩的声音传来，浴室的门开了一道缝，宋旻浩探出头来。李昇勋转过身，懒洋洋地把毛巾裹在屁股上。无论如何，宋旻浩已经看到了他的全部。

宋旻浩走进浴室，随手把门关上。他被剥光了衣服，只剩下内裤，紧紧地包裹住自己的屁股，就像李昇勋欣赏的那样。李昇勋走得更近了，伸出手，把两个手指伸进了宋旻浩内裤松紧带，他把松紧带弹在宋旻浩的皮肤上。

“轮到我洗澡了。”宋旻浩一边说，一边拍了拍李昇勋的手。“润尼和秦禹哥正在接受客房服务。”

“那么，他们要做爱吗？”

“可能吧。”宋旻浩回答。他把内裤从臀部拉下来。“淋浴怎么样？”他问，靠在淋浴间里把水打开。李昇勋的眼睛顺着肩胛骨往下看，越过他背上的一点，沿着他屁股的曲线。

“很好。”李昇勋说。“我们也要客房服务吗？”

“叫吧，拜托了。”

李昇勋打开浴室门，留下宋旻浩洗澡。他蜷缩在扶手椅上，仍然裹着毛巾，翻阅客房服务菜单。最后他选择一些不起眼和平凡的东西，就像所有的客房服务食品一样，不可避免的是，当接待人员打电话时，他们会用停顿的英语对他说英语。

他在衣柜里找到两件蓬松的白色酒店浴袍，把毛巾扔到扶手椅上，这样他就可以穿上其中一件浴袍了。显而易见的，这是入住酒店最好的地方。也许他应该查找旅馆从哪里买长袍，买一件给自己在宿舍里穿。

当李昇勋听到淋浴声停止时，食物就来了——要么是这家酒店的客房服务速度非常快，要么是宋旻浩一直在洗澡。李昇勋无从得知，他那急躁的大脑似乎已经失去了所有的时间概念。所以他只是把服务员带到桌边放下食物，并在他离开时给他小费。这样很好，他现在有足够的钱不用考虑就可以做到这一点。

浴室的门开了，宋旻浩重新出现在一团蒸汽中，全身赤裸，一条毛巾披在头上，随意地把头发擦干。他径直走向食物，俯身在上面，深深地吸气。“闻起来不错，”他说。

李昇勋拿起叉子坐了下来，把腿折在座位上。“你不穿衣服吗？“他问，向宋旻浩扬起眉毛。

宋旻浩耸耸肩。“你从哪儿弄来的那件长袍？“他问，当李昇勋向他指出衣柜的时候，他去穿另一件长袍。他把腰带松散地系在腰间。长袍轻轻地从一个肩膀上滑落。李昇勋转动着眼睛，什么也没说。宋旻浩朝他傻笑。

他们相对安静地吃饭。李昇勋太累了，不能像往常一样冒泡，而宋旻浩——嗯，李昇勋身边的宋旻浩更安静。更压抑，满足于只是坐着仅此而已。他一只手拿着叉子，另一只手托着脸颊。他认为，这是李昇勋最喜欢的宋旻浩。刚洗过澡，没有化妆，头发凌乱地垂在眼睛里。只有宋旻浩，没有浮华和幻想，光着身子在他面前。

“我不太饿。”宋旻浩说。他把目光从盘子里抬到李昇勋面前。

李昇勋点了点头，看着自己的盘子里的食物，大部分都没动。“是的，我也是。”

宋旻浩放下叉子站起来。他看着这两张双人床，好像在评价它们。“哥，你想要哪张床？”

“你想要哪张。”

“那么，这张。”宋旻浩先把脸扑向靠近窗户的床。“天哪，这些床具真柔软。”

李昇勋走到床前，推着宋旻浩翻身，这样他就可以把被子拉下来了。宋旻浩在厚重的毯子下扭动着，向李昇勋微笑。他的长袍完全从一个肩上滑落，露出了他的整个胸膛。他的纹身像灯塔一样醒目，古铜色皮肤上的黑色墨水，在向李昇勋呼喊着。

“你很累了吗？”宋旻浩问，因为李昇勋抑制了一个哈欠。

“不。”李昇勋回答。他爬上了床到宋旻浩身边。“但是，偷个懒吧，我想要偷懒。”

宋旻浩高兴地哼着歌，转身朝向李昇勋：“嗯，好吧。”他低声说。然后他将李昇勋的下巴托起，把他们的身体压得更近，轻轻地把他们的嘴唇贴合在一起。这给了李昇勋足够的时间闭上眼睛，并沉浸其中。

当宋旻浩在亲吻时，他融化了。他的身体贴近于李昇勋的身体，放松肌肉，缓慢动作。他的嘴唇就像盛开的玫瑰花瓣，慢慢地，不知不觉地，李昇勋还没意识到，宋旻浩就把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，舌头滑到一起，又湿又热。

宋旻浩拉着他的手，沿着李昇勋的颈侧，手掌平贴在李昇勋胸前。“想你了。”宋旻浩一边说，一边嘟哝着亲吻。

李昇勋把手指伸进宋旻浩的头发里。“你说过。”

“是真的。”

宋旻浩出奇的纤弱。人们不了解他，但李昇勋知道。他知道宋旻浩会为他所爱的人切开他的肋骨，即使他们所做的只是把他们的爪子挖进去，把他的心掏出来。李昇勋知道这一点。他也知道他永远不会像那样把宋旻浩撕碎。

“我也很想你，”他说，他听到了这使得宋旻浩的呼吸卡在喉咙里。他把头伸向宋旻浩的锁骨，落下的轻吻从脖子到肩膀连成一条线。把宋旻浩剩下的长袍推到一边，解开腰带，这样他就可以把手放到宋旻浩身上抚摸了。

“你硬了。”李昇勋指出。他用手握住了宋旻浩的性器，慢慢地试探性地撸了几下。

宋旻浩轻轻地从张开的嘴唇中呼气。“我说了我想你。”

李昇勋的牙齿在宋旻浩锁骨弯曲的敏感皮肤上刮磨，并用舌头舔着它。“是吗？秦禹满足不了你？”

“秦禹哥不一样”宋旻浩说。他扭动臀部，抓住李昇勋的手，试图让李昇勋加快速度。李昇勋没有这么做。他吮吸着宋旻浩的脖子，用力得足以留下一个印记。宋旻浩呜咽着，他的指甲在李昇勋的肩膀上抠挖。

李昇勋对着宋旻浩的皮肤微笑。“他可以做到的，不是吗？“他喃喃自语。“你知道的，他上周过来了，我让他操我了。”

宋旻浩呻吟着，双手握着李昇勋的长袍，将它从他身上脱离。“闭嘴。”他说：“你没有。”

“我就是有。”李昇勋回答。他把宋旻浩的性器放开了，这样他就可以脱下长袍了。宋旻浩趁这个机会坐起来把浴袍也脱了，把浴袍扔到床另一边的地板上。“当我操你的时候，它让我知道你的感受。”

“然后呢？”宋旻浩问道。他让李昇勋平躺在床上，开始沿着胸口的中心慢慢亲吻：“感觉怎么样？。”

李昇勋用牙齿咬下唇。“很好。”他说，宋旻浩用舌头轻轻地碰了碰李昇勋的一个乳头。它发出一股电流在李昇勋的身体里翻滚，他高兴地呻吟着：“旻浩，呀。”

宋旻浩抬眼通过睫毛看着李昇勋，他的睫毛又长又密，像面纱一样垂在眼前。“我可以帮你口吗？”

“来吧，他妈的。”

李昇勋让他的头回到枕头里，宋旻浩把舌头平放在他的性器上，慢慢地撸动使它变长，在性器顶端上打转。他伸下手，用手指拨动宋旻浩的头发。他觉得自己很幸运。拥有宋旻浩，金秦禹，姜昇润，他们都是如此年轻，如此充满爱，以至于像沙子一样从杯中溢出。

当宋旻浩的嘴唇滑过李昇勋的性器时，李昇勋发出了愉悦低沉的嘶吼声，在他胸口深处的某个未知所在的地方回荡。他的手指在宋旻浩的头发上缠绕，让宋旻浩在他的性器周围粗声呻吟，手指在他大腿上抓来抓去。李昇勋伸长了脖子看着宋旻浩。他用手握着自己的性器，一边用手抚慰，一边把它塞进嘴里。

李昇勋说：“旻浩，我的天，你好棒。”

宋旻浩哼了一声作为回答，显然对这番赞美很满意。李昇勋感受到自己的性器击打在宋旻浩的喉咙上，感受到那里肌肉紧绷。“妈的。”李昇勋嘶嘶地说，他的臀部不由自主地向宋旻浩猛扑过去。“对不起，妈的。”

“呃。”宋旻浩咕哝着，把嘴唇滑回李昇勋的性器上，费力地慢慢地说：“不用感到抱歉。”他咕噜着，跪在地上，手里抓着李昇勋的性器，慵懒地抚弄着它：“我喜欢它。”

李昇勋拉着宋旻浩回到他身边，然后他们张开嘴接吻，舌头互相滑动，嘴唇被口水舔得湿润，凌乱得像是喝醉了，尽管他们都完全清醒了。

“安全套。”李昇勋气喘吁吁地低声说：“在我的包里。”

“好，好的。”宋旻浩爬下来，走到李昇勋的包前，找到他们需要的东西。李昇勋用一只胳膊肘支撑着自己，一边看着宋旻浩，一边用手握着他的老二。纤细的腰身，他的脊柱关节隐现在背部的一小块地方。李昇勋大拇指按着铃口，用手上下撸动柱身。真美丽，他觉得很俊美。

宋旻浩把避孕套扔给李昇勋，手里拿着一小瓶润滑油爬回床上。他正准备往手里喷一些，李昇勋拦住了他，用手指扣住细瘦的手腕，制止了他的动作。

“让我来。”李昇勋说。宋旻浩目光呆滞地点点头，手肘向后靠在床上，眼睛盯着李昇勋。

李昇勋喜欢对宋旻浩指手画脚。喜欢看宋旻浩在他身下是如何崩溃的，他的牙齿是如何猛烈地沉入他的下唇，他的身体是如何绷紧和颤抖，他是如何把头向后倾，露出那纤长俊美的脖子。他把手指伸进了宋旻浩的体内，寻找那个会让宋旻浩崩溃的地方。

“哥。”宋旻浩喊道。他的胳膊肘在他身下被揉皱，他瘫倒在床上。李昇勋把另一根手指伸进宋旻浩的体内，试探性地在里面转动手指。这使得宋旻浩发出一声哀嚎，他的身子在李昇勋的手下扭动，双手在床单上抓紧握成拳头。

“你还好吗？”李昇勋问，尽管他已经知道答案了。他能像看书一样读懂宋旻浩的身体。他把第三根手指伸进宋旻浩的体内，看着宋旻浩从床上拱起背来。把他那只空着的手伸到宋旻浩紧握的拳头前，松开它，十指相扣。

“勋，啊哈。”宋旻浩脱下内裤。“操我，求你了。”

李昇勋的手指在宋旻浩体内滑动时，卷曲起了手指。喜欢它让宋旻浩喘气声断了的方式，“哥”。

他向后坐着，用牙齿撕开金属箔袋。宋旻浩看着他戴上避孕套，一边抚摸自己的性器。他脸上露出懒散的笑容。“你他妈真的很性感，你知道吗？”宋旻浩问道。

“我已经听过了。”李昇勋的手爬上宋旻浩的头顶，抚平了宋旻浩前额的头发。

“谁告诉你的，润尼吗？“宋旻浩笑着问。他把臀部挪向李昇勋。

“我有百分之百的客户满意率。”李昇勋断言。他尝试着和宋旻浩保持一致，但宋旻浩在他身下欲求不满地扭来扭去，这很困难。他用一只手抓住明浩的臀部，感觉到他的髋骨尖压在他的手掌上。“别扭动了。”

宋旻浩把手放在李昇勋的背上。“别把我说成顾客，”他责备道。把他坚硬的指甲划到皮肤上，李昇勋就疼得倒吸一口冷气。“快点，快操我。”

李昇勋抱怨说：“如果你不乱动的话，也许我会快点。”虽然是抱怨，但他能从自己的声音中听到一些喜爱，他知道宋旻浩也是这么想的。他慢慢地进入宋旻浩的身体，眼睛紧盯着宋旻浩俊美的脸。他听着轻浅的呼吸声，将前额靠在宋旻浩身上，等待宋旻浩适应这种感觉。在等待的时候，他们睁大眼睛，彼此沉沦。

没过多久，宋旻浩就开始呻吟，把屁股朝着李昇勋扭动，李昇勋也服从了这个潜台词的指示。他把手指缠在宋旻浩的头发上，手指从宋旻浩的发间滑出又插入。宋旻浩紧紧地搂着他，弓起的背部离开了床，双腿向上缠绕着李昇勋的腰，脚踝在他的后背钩住。

有时他们做爱又猛又急，令床头板撞到墙上，沉重的喘息声和肌肤拍打声，牙齿嵌进肉里。有时他们像玩游戏一样，咯咯笑着，嬉戏辱骂，两个男孩在被单上翻来翻去。

然而有时——有时，像这次一样，他们又柔又慢。

李昇勋嘴唇贴合着宋旻浩颧骨的曲线。一只手放在宋旻浩的脖子后面，大拇指摩擦着他耳垂下面那利落的下颚线。他的另一只手在他们之间抚弄，包裹着宋旻浩的家伙。唤醒建立在他的核心【Arousal builds in his core】，收紧他的腹股沟肌肉。他的胸膛里充满了感情——像老虎钳一样紧紧地钳制着他的心。

“你知道的。”李昇勋低声说，声音断断续续地传出来：“如果这是在我们之间的话，我会对你说的。”

宋旻浩捧起李昇勋的下巴，给了他一个亲吻。“我知道。”他气喘吁吁地回应李昇勋的嘴唇。“我也是。”

但他们不会说那种话——即便这是事实——所以李昇勋只是对着宋旻浩的嘴微笑。他离得很近，能感觉到他的身体在释放前开始紧张起来。他加快了频率，不断地抚摸着宋旻浩，手腕扭得像他知道宋旻浩喜爱的那样。宋旻浩的呼吸开始断断续续地迸发，李昇勋离得太近了，但他得坚持住，拼命抓住边缘，因为他想让宋旻浩先一步感知美好。这就是他一直想要的，真的——在一切之前事情发生之前，在任何其他事情之前让宋旻浩都感到快乐。

当宋旻浩到达的时候，他突然大叫了一声，把身体拱成弓形，粗暴地喷射到了李昇勋的手上。它们之间的污迹，温热而粘稠。

“勋，勋，天哪！”宋旻浩脱下裤子【Minho pants out】。他的肌肉有节奏地包裹着李昇勋，他的声音像玻璃一样破碎，李昇勋终于让他释放了。他把脸埋在宋旻浩的肩膀上，臀部向宋旻浩猛撞过去，整个身体都紧绷起来，心跳加速。

李昇勋呻吟着。他倒在宋旻浩的身上，无法动弹。宋旻浩是个温顺的人，李昇勋想永远和他在一起。“我们还需要洗个澡，”他喃喃自语地说。

宋旻浩只是在喉咙里发出不高兴的声音。他用鼻子把脸蹭到李昇勋的脸边。“不。”他说，李昇勋即使不看他也能听到嘟嘟的声音。“明天。”

“恶心。”李昇勋回答。他把自己从宋旻浩身上撑了起来，从床头柜上的盒子里拿出一把纸巾，朝宋旻浩扔去。

“你才恶心。”宋旻浩雄辩地反驳道。他擦掉自己肚子上的东西，然后把李昇勋身上的也擦掉。把纸巾揉成团，扔到垃圾箱的房间里。然而他失败了——纸巾从墙上弹下来，落在垃圾箱旁边的地毯上。宋旻浩呻吟着，又回到枕头里。“明天我会处理的。”

李昇勋笑了，他把避孕套绑起来，然后把它扔到浴室的垃圾桶里，在他经过的时候捡到了宋旻浩投掷失败的证据。“我以为我是那个时差反应迟钝的人。”他取笑道，轻拍开关关了灯，和宋旻浩一起溜回床上。

“我们两个都有时差反应。”宋旻浩回答说，他已经把胳膊和腿缠上李昇勋的躯干了。他把脸伸进李昇勋颈侧。“你真好抱。”

李昇勋挪脚，试图找到舒适的姿势，弯曲手臂抱着宋旻浩。把一个吻落在宋旻浩的头上。他想，我爱你。

但他没有说出来。

他不需要，宋旻浩知道，他知道宋旻浩知道。

取而代之的是，他说：“我想你。”

然后说：“我喜欢你。”

再然后说：“我很高兴我们找到了彼此。”

宋旻浩对着他的肌肤露出微笑。“你我皆是。”


End file.
